1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tire apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tire traction enhancing kit wherein the same enhances traction from a kit, with a spray head to disperse fluid to effect melting of snow and ice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various traction enhancing devices have been set forth in the prior art to direct a traction enhancing component, such as salt and the like, adjacent the drive wheel structure of vehicles. The prior art has typically utilized relative complex and elaborate construction, as opposed to the instant invention setting forth a convenient and readily mounted structure available for retrofit to existing self-propelled vehicles. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,625 to Goon, et al. wherein a self-dispensing accessory is mounted to a vehicle utilizing a pump drive to direct a salt mixture forwardly of traction wheels of the vehicle.
U.S Pat. No. 4,747,627 to Shigeura, et al. sets forth a railway adhesion improving organization, wherein a nozzle directs sand and course particles forwardly of a drive wheel of a railway vehicle operative through a solenoid valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,510 to Ahmed sets forth a snow and ice melting organization wherein exhaust gas is directed to positions forwardly of the drive wheels to effect melting of snow and ice and enhance traction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,292 to Koperdak sets forth an organization of a particular traction enhancing material, including a water scavenging agent including oxide and a parting agent such as stearate or oleate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,606 sets forth an anti-hydroplaning device wherein hoses are directed ahead of traction of the wheels of a vehicle to effect the dispersal by compressed air of fluid forwardly of the vehicles to minimize hydroplaning.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tire traction enhancing kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.